


First Impression

by Greengem120



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greengem120/pseuds/Greengem120
Summary: Tui and Sina drabble I thought of doing a while ago featuring two new OCs. This will be the first part in a four part miniseries(Ok, in this drabble Tui and Sina are around Moana’s age. Since they both grew up on Motunui of course they sorta already knew of each other, or at least Sina but never really interacted until they got older) This is part one of a short three part series of how they met!(Ok, in this drabble Tui and Sina are around Moana’s age. Since they both grew up on Motunui of course they sorta already knew of each other, or at least Sina but never really interacted until they got older) This is part one of a short series of how they met!





	1. First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Tui and Sina drabble I thought of doing a while ago featuring two new OCs. This will be the first part in a four part miniseries  
> (Ok, in this drabble Tui and Sina are around Moana’s age. Since they both grew up on Motunui of course they sorta already knew of each other, or at least Sina but never really interacted until they got older) This is part one of a short three part series of how they met!(Ok, in this drabble Tui and Sina are around Moana’s age. Since they both grew up on Motunui of course they sorta already knew of each other, or at least Sina but never really interacted until they got older) This is part one of a short series of how they met!

“Sina, make sure to let the tapa hang out to dry!” Her sister Aria said as she brought fresh coconuts into the fale.

Sina didn’t look up as she was focused on her work. It wasn’t just a regular tapa cloth, but a new tapa skirt she was preparing. Sina took the tapa outside so that it could dry and came back inside.

“Have you seen dad?” Sina asked glancing at her sister

“He’s still in the lagoon helping the fishermen” Aria said distracted “I still don’t know how they do it”

“Do what?” Sina asked confused

“You know, fish without accidentally drifting past the reef” Aria said with a slight laugh.

“Well, you can never be TOO careful” Sina chuckled. With a more concerned tone. “It also looks like rain, I hope they’re back soon”

“Me too. Did you finish the chores? We should probably get the earth oven started” Aria asked

Sina rolled her eyes. It had been seven years since their mother died; Aria took it upon herself to become the “maternal figure” in the house. Even though she loved her sister, she really hated it every time Aria was bossy

“Yeah, didn’t you see me hang up my tapa cloth for my new skirt?’ Sina said slightly sarcastic.

“Hey, I was just making sure. You know, for fun” Aria says defending herself.

“Being bossy isn’t all that fun Aria, it sure isn’t for me” Sina says walking out of the fale. Aria follows from behind

“Where are u going?” She asks

“Down to see if the fishermen need help” Sina says

“Sina the earth oven!” Aria yells

“Oh yeah, have fun sis” Sina says with a smug grin as she leaves. Aria shakes her head and walks back into the fale

Tui, the son of the village chief is just getting back with his friend from their fishing trip. “I’m telling you, we should take a canoe and go see what’s out there!” Loto said excitedly as he jumped down from the boat and helped Tui unload the catch of the day

Tui finishes placing the fish into nets that they would carry back to the village and looks up at his friend

“You know we can’t go past the reef. There could be monsters.. *he then walks closer to the edge of the water and looks out with an almost longing expression* still.. I’ve always wondered what could be out there. *he turns to his friend* I remember the stories, my mother told me as a child”

“Exactly! That’s why we should go and investigate!“Loto said excitedly

Tui takes a deep sigh and thinks this over before grabbing the fish nets to head back.

“Look out!” Loto shouts. Just as Tui walked away, suddenly he is smacked upside the head with an oar as he’s turning around.

Sina gasps, she was taking a canoe into the lagoon to see if the fishermen needed help and hadn’t noticed Tui coming up from behind her. x

She drops the oar clasps her hands over her mouth. “Oh my gosh! I-I am so sorry!! Terribly sorry, are you ok?!! She asks startled by what happened and even more so realizing she just hit the son of the village chief

Tui gets up angrily and turns to punch who ever just hit him “WATCH WHERE Y-” He stops in mid swing, his fist hovers in the air. Sina is very much afraid and remorseful.

Their eyes meet. Tui’s expression softens even though the blow to his head still hurts, he relaxes and puts his arm down

“I am so sorry-” Sina repeats again and Tui puts his hands up in a calming gesture

“No no, its ok. It happens” he says calmly

“ I probably just gave you a concussion!” Sina retorts.

“Well no, but I’ll be fine. Its ok, I’m sorry if I scared you” he says apologetically

Sina waves her hand at him “No don’t be, I wasn’t watching where I was going” she says

She studies his face for a moment and continues. Not exactly the best way to make a first impression is it” she says with a slight laugh

“I’ve been hit harder” Tui says still in a daze 

There is an awkward silence. Loto is behind Tui with a smug smirk waiting for his friend to make the first move. He takes this moment of quiet to introduce himself

“Hey there! I’m Loto by the way” *nudges Tui who is still speechless* so are you going to introduce yourself or should I?” Loto says quietly but smugly. Tui gives him a glare 

Finally Tui speaks up “I-I’m Tui. The chief is my father” Tui says a bit awkwardly as he opens up to initiate a hongi

Sina replies with a smile “I’m Sina. It’s nice to meet you Tui” she then reciprocates the hongi. She turns to Loto who does the same greeting

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” Tui says finally. He mentally kicks himself, well of course you’ve provably seen each other, you live on an island

“I think I’ve seen you around the village at some point yeah” Sina replies a bit puzzled

“Sina!” Her sister Aria calls having followed her down to the beach. Their father is just coming back from the lagoon and she’s helping him with his baskets

“Oh. That’s just my sister. I should get going, It was nice meeting you both. Im sorry again Tui, about the oar. I guess I’ll see you around” she says giving him a smile. He smiles back and waves slightly but doesn’t say anything as she races off.

Loto puts his arm around Tui “Smooth, very smooth” he says smirking

“Was that the son of the chief you were talking to?” Aria asks as they walk back to the village

“Oh, Tui? Yeah. The funniest thing happened actually. I might have accidentally hit him with an oar” Sina says sheepishly as she fiddles with her hands. Aria stops in her tracks looking at Sina like she just grew two heads then starts laughing as Sina playfully punches her in the shoulder

“That wasn’t why I went down there in case you’re wondering” Sina says as Aria just continues chuckling as she shakes her head at her dorky sister.

“You get into the weirdest situations sometimes” Aria says teasingly

“Like you haven’t” Sina replies rolling her eyes

There’s a brief pause before Aria speaks up.

“So, was he cute?” she asks with a smug smirk as she nudges Sina

Sina rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle. When Aria goes back into the fale, Sina thinks back to what happened on the beach, about Tui and the incident with the oar. It looked as if he was about to hit her. She wouldn’t have blamed him. Maybe she’d see them again sometime like she had mentioned before leaving

After all, they do live on an island


	2. Considering Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple weeks since Tui and Sina met. Loto notices Tui's increased awkwardness around Sina, and the three friends grow closer together. Tui and Sina have begun to develop feelings for each other but just enjoy being friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I plan on doing the next couple chapters but it takes a while due to editing. I hope you enjoy this addition

It’s a couple weeks later, the sky is slightly overcast, the sun peeking through the clouds. Everyone in the village is gathering coconuts

“Sina. I don’t think you should be hanging around those two” Aria tells her younger sister who looks at her puzzled

“Why? They both seem nice” Sina shrugs

“I’m talking about the son of the chief” Aria said raising an eyebrow but keeping the conversation casual.

“We’re just friends. It’s not like we’re courting or anything” Sina says picking up a basket and walking out with Aria to the coconut groves

“I know, but- just don’t go over there” Aria says turning away after seeing something from the corner of her eye. Sina is puzzled and looks to her right. Loto and Tui are nearby also collecting coconuts for the day. “Sina no. We have our own duties and he has his. Besides as chief’s son he’ll get lots of suitors”

“It doesn’t mean we can’t be cordial and talk to one another Aria. Motunui is very close knit, we joke and we do our chores together” Sina responds

“Well, us yes. I’m skeptical of the chief’s family though” Aria says setting down her basket “here give me a lift” she grabs the tree trunk and Sina bends down and puts her hand under her sister’s foot to push her up. Once she gets her grip Aria starts climbing

“Thanks sis” Aria shouts down. “Don’t stand too close to the bottom ok”

“I won’t” Sina yells back rolling her eyes.

Tui was collecting his own coconuts with Loto when he glanced over and sees Sina helping her sister.

“I see her. Go say hi!” Loto shouts down as he reaches the top and grabs hold of a couple ripe green coconuts “But first. INCOMING!!”

Tui braces himself and catches the falling coconuts with his basket. He then looks back over Sina then up at Loto

“I-I can’t just go over there” Tui says in a hushed voice

“Sure you can” Loto says shaking the palms slightly to loosen a few coconuts

“Ok first, don’t do that you’ll hurt someone and second. I can’t just go up to her, she’s busy with her own coconuts” Tui retorts

“Well all I’m hearing from up here is that you’re a wimpy jellyfish and you should say Hi anyway before she does first” Loto recommends “By the way, *cups his hand over his mouth* HI SINA!” He shouts to where Sina and her sister are

Sina looks up at the tree across from them and waves

“Oh, Hi Loto!” She says smiling as she waves back and walks over to greet her two friends.

“Sina. Hi” Tui says almost tongue tied

“Hello Tui” Sina responds with a smile

From up above Loto laughs to himself at his speechless friend “Smooth, son of the chief”

“Its been a few days. What have you been up to” Sina asks intrigued. Tui is still trying to find the right words. Be cool he thinks to himself.

“Oh, uh just the usual. Here and there, you know around the village..”he trails off slightly. “Here and there.“ What are you saying, you live on the same island.

Loto is sliding back down the trunk and coughs to himself but so Tui can hear him.

Tui continues “What I mean is, um just learning more about…chiefly duties?” Really you guess. Loto plops beside him and shakes his head

“Oh, really? That’s wonderful.

“And what about you?” Tui asks more confidently

“Well I helped my father with the fishing yesterday. I also made a new tapa skirt, its about finished. I’m here with my sister Aria to help collect the coconuts” Sina says

“Oh, that’s fun” Tui says still awkwardly.

Suddenly one of the nearby villagers cries out “Heads up!” The three look up and a coconut has gotten loose and fallen, Tui jumps in time and catches it before it hits anyone

“That was close” Sina says with a chuckle

“Yeah” Tui runs his hand over the bright green coconut shining in the sun. He then gets an idea. “Have you..have you ever considered the coconut?” Tui finally says confidently

“Yeah, they’re kind of very important to our island life? Sina says slightly puzzled

“I mean, like the tree it grows in, or how it has so many uses” Tui continues “Or how about how it all came to be. How the coconut was created” he says grinning widely “Pretty interesting” Sina replies awkwardly. Loto finally reaches the bottom and plops down next to Tui.

“Well I think I’ve heard enough” he says turning to walk away.

There’s a brief pause before Tui speaks up. “Oh, I just remembered, after this Loto and I were going to take a fishing trip. Would you like to join us?” he asks with a smile. Loto stops dead in his tracks and turns around to see where this goes “I mean if that’s ok with you” he says hopefully

“I’d love to. That’d be great” Sina says enthusiastically “I mean if you’d like to”

“Of course I-..I mean of course we would” Tui responds but catching himself at the end

Loto walks back over and claps Tui on the shoulder. “We were gonna head out right after I drop these coconuts at my fale actually” he says smiling

“Sure!” Sina says happily

“Great! Wait, do you need any help with your coconuts?” Tui says pointing over to Aria who just finished gathering coconuts and looks over

“Aria come on over!” Sina shouts turning to her sister who comes over to them.

“Hello” Tui says warmly

“Hi, you must be the son of the chief” Aria says.

“Yes. Are you Sina’s sister?” Tui asks

“Yes” Aria says a bit standoffish as she turns to Sina

“Aria I was wondering if-” Sina begins to say before she’s interrupted

“Go ahead, I’ll take the coconuts back to the fale. Its ok” Aria says calmly. She then proceeds to walk away from them

“It was nice meeting you” Tui calls out but she ignores him. He then turns to Sina with a smile. “Well, let’s go”

“After you” Sina says with a grin

Its not that long of a walk before they get to the beach

“I wanted to apologize again for hitting you the other day” Sina tells him

“Oh, its ok! Accidents happen he replies with a shrug

“So how long have you guys known each other” Sina says turning toward the two guys

“Oh, we go way back” Loto replies “You may even say since we could toddle”

When they get to the beach it seems there was more cloud cover than earlier. It was the dry season and it didn’t really look like it was going to storm anytime soon. The waves crashing against the shore, Loto and Tui got one of the nearby fishing canoes and

Sina walked over and grabbed a few fishing hooks, line and nets for their fishing trip.

“Here let me help you” Tui offered. Still looking at him, Sina dropped the supplies into the boat

“It’s ok I got it” Sina said smugly. Tui smiled.

Tui then gave the canoe a push and they were on the water. Since sailing beyond the reef was forbidden they were careful to stay close by the island where the fish were abundant

“Not sure if it’s ok to ask but do either of you know how to sail” Sina asked

“Tui does. Yep, going against the ancient rule about going past the r- OW!” Loto cried out as Tui gave him a light smack with the oar.

“First she hits you then you hit me? What kind of friendship is this” Loto says slightly offended

Sina is chuckling. Tui breathes out a sigh then looks at Sina with a gentler expression. “Not everyone on Motunui knows this, but our people used to be…He leans down with his hand to the side of his mouth and whispers “We used to be voyagers.” Sina’s eyes widen in surprise and desire to know more.

“Really?” Sina asks in a low voice

“Yes, but for some reason it was outlawed a long time ago. My mother told us this story when I was a child.

“So, are you saying this isn’t a regular fishing trip?” Sina asks skeptical

“What, no I mean we were thinking going out to the open ocean, butnot now though.” Tui says as Loto gives him a look.

“What?” He then sits down looking at Sina. “This is just a fishing trip. I mean, of course I’d like to see what’s out there but-“ he looks at Sina who is busy with the net, she sets it in the water and watches it, holding onto the ends. Loto gets his own fishing started as Tui walks over to Sina and sits near her.

“You know, there’s this trick my father showed me. By putting the fish hooks-“ He starts to say as Sina turns to him smiling “putting the fish hooks in the net so the mckerel can’t get loose. There is a long pause but then a smile grows on Tui’s face “Yeah. Did your parents teach you about that?” he asks

“Well my father taught both me and my sister a few tricks” Sina says as Tui helps her bring in the net with splashing fish.

“What about your mother. If I may ask” Tui responds. Theres a pause as Sina looks downword solemnly then turns to him. “My mother died when I was a little girl” she says sadly. Loto who is on the other end of the boat looks over with an empathetic expression.

“I…I am so sorry” Tui responds sympathetically

Sina gives a sad smile. “It’s ok, we’ve still been doing pretty well despite that” Sina sighs and turns her attention to Tui. “So, what about your family, son of the chief” she says with a smirk

Now it’s time for Tui to let out a chuckle. Before he responds.

“Hey do you guys want me to swim back to shore so you can have some alone time or are we gonna fish” Loto says interrupting. Both glance his way, Dina smiles and says

“Would you like some help my friend. She arefully makes her way over to help him with his catch. Tui stares blankly then hears some rumbling out on the horizon and stands up

“Looks like rain” Loto says as he and Sina store the catch of the day in nets.

Tui just gazes out at the incoming rain clouds with a longing look.

“Tui, are you ok?” Sina asks concerned. This seems to snap him out of it. He turns around facing them prepared to row them back to shore

“I’m fine, I was just thinking” He says quietly. Suddenly his eyes light up and he gets an idea. “Hey guys, actually. What do you think about rowing a little further to where the lagoon meets the open water. Just for fun” he says ecstatically

“Um, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sina asks worriedly.

“Yeah, that’s a bit far my friend” Loto adds

“We aren’t going out to open water just up to where the lagoon ends. Come on” He insists and takes the rope, letting down the sail. Loto and Sina organize the supplies and prepare for sailing. It’s a small fishing canoe so it wouldn’t last in deeper water, but the plan is to turn right around with no trouble.

“Ok but then we need to turn around” Loto says helping tie the ropes and securing the mast. With Tui handling the gears in the back and Loto at the mast, the three begin rowing out into the lagoon. When they start to get further from shore and closer to the line that divides them from the open ocean, the waves begin to pick up. At one point a wave brushes past their boat.

“Tui be careful” Loto cautioned.

“It’s ok, we’re going to turn around once we get to the edge” Tui says enthusiastic from the back. Sina turns to him with a look of excitement and concern.”

“I don’t know, maybe we s-WHOA!” Sina cries out as another swell but almost mid mast height washes over and soaking the three. Everyone starts laughing because it seems while having stood through the incoming wave, Loto’s lavalava had fallen down to his ankles and he was quickly pulling them back on visibly embarrased

“So that’s what my mother meant when she said the water likes to be mischievous Tui says laughing. Sina is covering her eyes at the unfortunate sight and trying not to laugh. Just then another big swell washes over and this time takes them completely by surprise and nearly capsizes the canoe.

Recovering, the two young men notice Sina has fallen overboard and is swimming towards the supplies that spilled

“Sina!” Tui exclaims going after her. Loto grabs the oar and turns the canoe around so the waves can carry them back in.

It’s not long before Sina grabs hold of the supplies, and before she can be taken over by another wave

“Sina grab my hand” he advises swimming up to her and helps her back to the canoe. They’re almost to shore when another wave knocks all three of them out of the boat. Treading water they swim back to shore, the waves calming as the boat is drifted in. The sky begins to clear up but is still overcast

Once on shore, Sina helps push the canoe out of the water and onto shore. As the three are gathering their supplies that were nearly lost.

“That was a close one Sina commented

“We made it out alive. Don’t worry, we don’t have to do that again” Tui admits

“Are you kidding, that was so much fu-“ Loto begins as Tala who had walked up from behind interjects

“Did you have a good swim?” Tala asks causing Tui to tense up and the others turn around in surprise. Tui then turns and faces his mother who is smiling

“Hello mother” He says sheepishly. “Nothing wrong, just fishing”

“Do anything besides fishing, son” she asks still grinning.

“No, we just went fishing” Loto explains.

“Oh, so why are the three of you all wet” Tala asks suspiciously

“Well, we- “Tui starts as Sina speaks up

“It was actually my idea to go for a swim after we had our catch of the day” Sina explains lightly nudging Tui who stood shocked that someone who he had just met was taking the fall even though he knows his mother saw the whole thing.

“By the way, I’m Sina. It’s wonderful to meet Tui’s mother” Sina continues with a smile.

Tala smiles and says “It’s wonderful to meet you Sina. You know I used to be pretty good with the oar myself” she continues jokingly

“Oh, you heard about that” Sina says awkwardly.

Tala chuckles “It’s alright, he can be pretty stubborn, he gets it from his father”

“Mom” Tui says irritatedly as Loto laughs. As they’re talking it begins to lightly rain. The waves can be heard gently crashing to the shore

“Well, it was very nice to meet you, I should probably get home” Sina says with a shrug.

“It was again great to meet you, I’m sure we’ll see each other more often” Tala says glancing at her son who is blushing.

“Of course. See you guys later” She says as she races off towards her fale

“She’s a nice young girl” Tala says elbowing Tui.

“Mom please. She probably thinks weird things like I have suitors or something” he says crossing his arms and looking away

“Can’t have suitors if we can’t go past the reef” Loto says nudging him. “I think I should be going to. Have a good talk man” he finishes before walking away

“I saw you out on that boat” Tala observed

“What boat?” Tui asks in denial. Tala points behind him, turns out the boat was partially wrecked by the waves. He turns back around to face her.

“I’m sorry mother. It won’t happen again” Tui conceded

“If it does, just be more careful” Tala said with a thoughtful smile.

“But what about not going past the reef” Tui asks confused

“Then just don’t go past the reef” Tala advised

“Well, sometimes it’s good to find what you like” Tala says putting her hand on Tui’s shoulder

“You’re not going to dance in the rain again are you” Tui asks looking at her

“Of course, son. It’s just sprinkling. And this is something I like; the ocean is part of our heritage” She says as she ruffles his hair and walks over to the shore “Would you like to join me”

“Maybe when the sun comes back out.” Tui says with a chuckle and he starts walking back. As he makes way to the village he catches sight of Sina walking to her fale where Aria and their father come to greet her. The intermittent rain comes to a stop and the sun briefly peeks through the clouds.

Loto had dropped off the food supplies at his family fale and was walking up to Tui who began to turn away from Sina’s fale.

“So, do you want me to say it, or are you gonna come out of the dumbstruck phase” Loto says jokingly

Tui lets out an airy laugh. “I mean, she’s really nice” he says rubbing the back of his neck

“Is that all?” Loto says raising an eyebrow. Tui starts to walk away. The two of them walk further and stop at the fale tele where a couple women are teaching the kids about their island culture.

“she’s fun to be around and just, I mean I’ve never seen someone who’s more sassy than my own mother” Tui says chuckling.

“And who smacked you good with an oar” Loto teases as Tui rolls his eyes at him

“I was just kidding. Yeah, Sina’s a good friend” he answers smiling. “Once you get to know her better who knows..maybe…” he trails off winking at Tui

“Pfft, be serious. I mean- he starts as Loto cuts him off

“Ok stop doing that and admit how you feel” Loto says hands on his hips

“Well for one her sister kind of gave me a death glare. What if Sina just thinks I’m some stuck up jerk or abrasive” Tui says with a thoughtful look

Loto speaks up “Hey, first of all who cares what someone else thinks. Also, I’m pretty sure you meant stubborn and sometimes impulsive he says with some needling at the end. Tui gives him a I can’t believe you just said that look before giving his friend a playful punch

“I don’t want to rush things too fast. I always thought doing it similar to how my parents met. It was a few years before they started courting. They always told me it’s better to get to know someone first before anything else” he continues

“Well yeah. You’re a great guy, and she’s really cool” Loto adds with a smile

“Do you think Sina would like to talk more about coconuts” Tui says enthusiastically

“Tui I say this because I care. You have got to stop using that as a starter” Loto says shaking his head

Tui chuckles. “I guess you’re right, that can get boring. But they are imp-“ Loto puts up his hand

“Yes, we know how important the coconut is, it’s common knowledge” he interrupts with a grin.

“I’m going to take a walk, see you later” Tui says quietly as he walks away

“See you later” Loto replies.

________________

“So how was your fishing trip?” Matua asks his youngest daughter

“Oh, um it was nice” Sina says slightly distracted.

“Did you go for a swim” Aria asks curiously. Sina touches her hair and realizes it’s still wet from the canoe incident.

“It’s alright if you went for a swim. I’m just glad you’re back safe” Matua says walking over to her. Sina looks at him awkwardly. Their father usually isn’t around as much, going fishing with the other villagers each morning and rarely sees his children.

“It was an accident, nothing really happened” She admits. Matua smiles and gives her a warm hug.

“It’s alright, I think the son of the chief is a fine young man” Matua says approvingly

Sina blushes not sure of what to say. Her and Tui were only friends, nothing serious just yet. Aria rolls her eyes in the background.

“I don’t think it’ll be anything since they’re the chiefly class” Aria protests

Matua turns to his eldest. “There’s nothing wrong with that Aria. Motunui is a close-knit community, we don’t exactly go anywhere else. We all know each other.” Sina smiles, thankful that her father was being supportive. She quickly glanced away to prevent telling him about the canoe trip.

“Well, it was nice talking. I’m going to see if my tapa skirt is dry” Sina responds as she goes outside.

________________________

Late that evening at the Chief’s family fale. Tala and her husband Chief Ariki were discussing their son and the events of the day. Tui was outside starting the earth oven to cook the mackerel he caught earlier before the canoe incident. From inside he could hear his parents talking and laughing to themselves. .

Chief Ariki from inside the fale says in a quiet voice “But do you think he’s ready?”

“You already showed him the sacred mountain of chiefs” she replies as they turn to come outside by the fire. Tui hears his parents exiting the fale and quickly looks away as if he wasn’t listening.

“Come here son” Ariki says smiling and opens his arms. Tui walked towards his father and they embrace. “So, who is this young lady your mother tells me about” he says with a smile

Tui quickly gathers himself. “I uh don’t know what you’re talking about” he stammers. Tala gives him a look; her son has never been good at lying.

Tui sighs “Sina’s a friend of mine. And well, she, Loto and I went fishing this afternoon” he adds.

His father has a confused expression. “Well, I’m glad you had fun. You made sure to not go to far right?“ He asks

Tui pauses for a moment then says assuringly. “Yeah, we were careful” he continues looking towards his mother. “Good. Now I want you to know that your mother and I will always be supportive of you” Ariki continues

“I know. Thanks dad” Tui says

Chief Ariki smiles in understanding. “I know you’re nervous. It’s not always easy to admit how one feels” he puts his hands on Tui’s shoulders. “You’re growing up so fast, and someday you will be chief and pass on our traditions. This is where you belong son” he adds proudly. Tui smiles up at his father. Ariki smiles back. "Now, I must go over to the council fale. I'll be back in time for our family meal." He then walks away. 

Tui turns to his mother.

“Did you tell him” Tui asks

“I’m his wife, I don’t have to tell him anything” Tala says with a smile


End file.
